Sorcière
by bellefleurdu972
Summary: /EN PAUSE POUR CAUSE DE PANNE D'INSPIRATION/ Salut, moi c'est Mallory , je suis une sorcière. Certains d'entre vous dirons que c'est une malédiction et d'autre une bénédiction, je suis partagé entre les deux avis; c'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, je vais vous expliquez tous ça. chapitres COURTS.
1. Chapitre 1

**_SORCIERE..._**

_**CHAPITRE I**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le retour de ma meilleur amie, Merit, elle a été attaqué par des vampires sur le campus. Il est deux heures du matin et je l'attends sur le pas de la porte depuis une heure. Saleté de vampires ! Il aurait pas pu la ramener plus tôt ! Ah ! Voilà une limousine noire qui se gare, je la vois sortir de la voiture en titubant, une autre femme d'apparemment une quarantaine d'année la soutient, je cours les aider mais Emily refuse, peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas encore nourri :

_-Foutu vampires !_

_-C'est rien de le dire ! Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais au campus à cette heure là ?_

_-J'avais quelque chose à finir._

_-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose ?_

_-Je parie que tu as prévenu mes parents._

Est-ce que j'avais dit qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents ? Bon, maintenant vous le savez, ils ne se supportent pas du tout. La famille de Ella fait partie des anciens riches de Manhattan. J'avais dit qu'on habitait à Manhattan dans l'ancienne maison de ma grand-tante ? Vous le savez maintenant.

_-Tu vas me répondre !_

_-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées et oui je les aie prévenu._

_-Navré pour toi, dit une voix avec un léger accent chinois, je les connais et il ne sont pas si commode._

_-Et vous êtes ?_

_-C'est Kate, elle s'est occupée de moi après l'attaque._

_-Ravie de vous connaître._

_-Pas moi._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Vous avez le pouvoir._

_-Oh oui j'ai le pouvoir ! Celui de vous mettre à la porte si vous continuez à être aussi impoli !_

_-Mais non Mallory ! Calme-toi, ça veut dire que tu es une sorcière et les vampires détestent les sorcières, sauf si c'est pour leur demander un service,dit-elle en glissant un Regard Fait-Attention-à-Ce-Que-Tu Fais à Kate._

_-Super, une sorcière aux cheveux roses !_

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure : à midi, c'était son sempiternel jean et ses T-shirts superposés et maintenant, c'était une robe très courte, trop courte même :

_-Où as-tu eu cette robe ? Pas dans mon placard j'espère !_

_-Non, c'est Nathan, mon frère qui lui a donné, me répondit Kate._

_-C'est un maquereau ? Parce qu'avec tes talons de trente centimètres et ta robe qui couvre à peine tes fesses, c'est ce que l'on aurait pût croire !_

_-Très drôle ! Kate vous...Ben, elle est passée où ?_

_-L'anti-sorcière a disparu ?_

_-Oui, j'ai rien entendu._

_-C'est bizarre, ça doit être un truc de vampires._

_-Ce serait trop cool de pouvoir l'utiliser pour sortir des cours plus tôt !_

_-En parlant des cours, j'ai reçu ça._

_-Cool, ça doit être les bulletins._

Ce n'était pas les bulletins, c'était un courrier disant qu'elle était virée car ils craignaient que l'affaire de l'agression s'ébruite. Non mais quel toupet ! Une de leurs élèves se fait agresser et tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que leur réputation soit sauve ! Ouhla! Vu sa tête elle est au début des 5 phases (étonnement, larmes, colère, résignation et à nouveaux larmes) et moi je ne vais pas dormir encore une fois (la dernière fois c'était parce que...c'était il y a tellement longtemps que je m'en rappelle plus pourquoi) :

_-Tu veux de l'eau ?_

_-Ouais s'il te plait._

Le verre d'eau apporté, elle hésita avant de le porter à ses lèvres, l'air de se demander si elle le pouvait ou pas, enfin elle se lança et voyant que rien ne c'était passé elle but tout le verre et me demanda :

_-Tu étais au courant?_

_-Oui, je les aie menacé de leur faire un procès mais c'est toi qui décides._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais tenir le coup._

_Elle dit toujours ça avant de rentrer dans la phase "larmes". Et c'est parti !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_CHAPITRE II_**

**Flash-back** :

Je vous jure que si vous ne me reprenez pas, je vous fais un procès !

_-Je veux bien te croire mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide._

_-Qui vous à permis de me tutoyer ?_

_-Moi, vu que je suis ton proviseur._

_-Plus maintenant, dit-elle en claquant la porte._

**Fin du flash-back**

Voilà ce qu'elle me raconta en larmes après être retournée aller toucher deux mots à son ancien proviseur au sujet de son renvoi

_-Maintenant à qui de subir ta colère ? Tes parents ou "Black" Nathan ?_

_-Mes parents, je garde le meilleur pour la fin._

_-Tu comptes demander quoi à Nathan?_

_-Je veux connaître plus de choses sur ce que je suis devenue._

_-Tu n'as qu'à regarder Twililght !_

_-Je ne veux pas me baser sur une histoire aussi nunuche. **(N/A : Ce n'est pas forcément l'avis de l'auteure)**._

_-C'est sûr, venant d'une étudiante en littérature chevaleresque, ça ne m'étonnes pas._

_Cette dernière phrase me mérita un très beau doigt d'honneur :_

_-Grimpe dans la voiture avant que je fasse mes crocs sur toi._

_-Oh, j'ai peur !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Ses parents sont du genre "nous-sommes-d'anciens-riches-totalement-fauchés-q ui-se-prennent-pour-les-personnes-les-plus-importa ntes-au-monde", mais chacun à sa manière : Madame Merit est la personne la plus snob que j'ai jamais vu. Son mari est... indescriptible : pour le dernier anniversaire de sa fille, il lui a offert une moissonneuse-batteuse et pour le précédent, il s'est déguisé en Grande Faucheuse. Pas mal le cadeau, hein...

Je supposais que la rencontre Merit/parents n'aurait pas été une partie de plaisir mais à ce point-là...Quand nous sommes rentrées dans le salon, il était vide, personne. Il n'y avait qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné quelques mots :

"La nouvelle de ta transformation nous a affolé. Le nom Merit ne doit en aucun cas être associé à des tueurs buveurs de sang. Tu as sali notre nom. Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé de le changer, ainsi tu ne pourras pas nous retrouver. Ta mère."

Merit n'était pas étonné par leur réaction, elle savait qu'ils auraient fait quelque chose pour pouvoir couper tous contacts avec elle. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, Merit était déjà déshéritée, sa mère lui avait pris tout ce qu'elle possédait, jusqu'à son dernier dollar. Elle a dû bossé dure pour pouvoir tout récupérer et payer ses études.

Depuis notre départ de l'appartement, ma meilleure amie avait gardé le silence. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas alors, je me lança :

_-Quand les crocs te poussent, ils t'arrachent la langue ou quoi ? Depuis qu'on a démarré, tu n'as pas pipé mot, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_-J'ai peur de connaître la personne que je suis devenu._

_-Arrête de dire que tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre, tu es toujours la même personne, Merit, la fille qui a pour meilleure amie une sorcière aux cheveux bleus et qui est capable d'avaler le triple de son poids en pizza quatre épaisseurs mais qui reste maigre comme un clou, sauf que maintenant, à ton régime alimentaire super gras, tu rajoute du sang en poche plastique._

_-Dans ta description tu aurais pu glisser au moins un compliment..._

_-Là je te retrouve! Et le fait d'avoir une sorcière aux cheveux bleus en tant que meilleure amie est un compliment._

_-Ça dépend du point de vue._

_-Ce sont tes crocs qui te rendent aussi "sarcastiquement" méchante ?_

_-Comment tu arrives à accepter aussi facilement ta nouvelle condition ? A ta place, j'aurais déjà pété un plomb._

_-C'est que moi contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas encore vu l'étendu de mes pouvoirs. Alors, pour l'instant, je me dis que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._

_-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'une fille qui est capable un jour de congé pour pouvoir regarder son émission scientifique préférée ?_

_-Eh! C'est arrivé une fois et je sentais que je couvais quelque chose ! Je voulais pas le refiler à mes collègues !_

_-Ah! Et c'était quoi ? La maladie je-prends-comme-prétexte-que-j'ai-attrapé-le-micro be-totalement-imaginaire-d'une-gastro-entérite-pou r-pouvoir-regarder-la-télé ?_

_-Eh ben ouais ! Pourquoi pas, j'avais pas pensé à celui-là._

_-T'es vraiment incorrigible !_

Ça faisait à peu près vingt minutes que l'on roulait quand on est arrivé dans le vieux Chicago, le quartier avec les plus grandes maisons que je connaisse, même notre maison qui est sur trois étages paraît petite par rapport à celle-là. Surtout celle de Nathan...


	4. Chapter 4

C'était une maison de l'époque victorienne, avec cet air de la maison de poupée que l'on rêvait toutes d'avoir quand on était petite, l'air de la maison que nos amis avait mais qu'on savait que l'on aura jamais. Sa façade était éclairé de manière à ce que l'on croit qu'une centaine de torches était allumées, alors que je ne voyais que quatre ampoules briller.

Je jeta un regard vers Merit pour voir sa réaction. Elle était aussi impréssionné et terrorisé que moi, sans doute effrayée aussi.

_- Prête à voir ton créateur ? hasardai-je._

_- Ce n'est pas mon créateur, mais mon transformateur. C'est ce que tu as essayé de me faire comprendre tout à l'heure, non?_

_- Je voulais voir si tu m'écoutais, me rattrapais-je._

_- Bienvenue chez Nathan, votre créateur ! dit une voix que nous ne connaissions absolument pas._

_- Ce-n'est-pas-mon-CRÉATEUR ! dit Merit en décomposant chaque mot comme si l'apollon en face de nous était un bambin de 3 ans._

_- Je le suis puisqu'en vous injectant du venin j'ai totalement renouvelé votre programme génétique, répondit calmement Mister Chicago._

PAUSE ! Le merveilleux dieu grec au visage sculpté dans la pierre juste devant nous est NATHAN ! Le même Nathan que celui qui a transformé Merit et que j'imaginais comme un vieux pervers riche qui profitait de son pouvoir ? Apparemment, vu la tête que fais le bébé-vampire à côté de moi, elle a eu la même réaction que moi. C'est limite s'il n'y a pas une mare de bave à ses pieds.

_- Merit, ferme ta bouche. Tu baves tellement que tu vas mourir de déshydratation en 5 mn._

Aucune réaction de sa part. Elle doit être en coma post-vision-d'un-ange-de-l'apocalypse.

_- Merit ?! dit le seul homme vivant sur cette planète qui a réussi à liquéfier ma meilleure amie sur place depuis un siècle._

_- Hamhum..._

Elle commence à sortir de sa létargie. Je vais la secouer un peu...

_- Regarde ! Tu viens de recevoir une alerte sur ton portable disant qu'une nouvelle édition d'un de tes livres préférés est sorti, avec tous les dossiers exclusifs !_

_- C'est vrai ?! Depuis quand ? Où ?..._

En voyant nos expressions amusés elle s'arrêta net.

_- C'est pas drôle Mallory ! Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça !_

_- Fallait faire quelque chose ! Tu étais en train de te ridiculiser devant Nathan !_

_- Ah oui ! Nathan, le bel homme qu'on imaginait comme un vieux pervers mais maintenant que je le vois je veux bien qu'il me crée et me recrée des centaines de fois s'il veut et il peut ausmpffl..._

_- Tais-toi avant de dire des conneries que tu regretteras toute ta vie ! Je sais que ça fait des lustres que tu n'as pas couché avec un mec mais calme-toi ! lui dis-je en lui mettant un main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle fasse encore des boulettes. Oublie pas pourquoi on est là !_

_- Pourquoi on est là ?_

_- Je vais te tuer ! Je le sens ! Pour dire que tu n'es pas d'accord qu'il t'ai transformé sans ton accord !_

_- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- J'avoue que moi aussi, dit l'homme anormalement magnifique, parce qu'à vrai dire c'était pour lui sauver la vie._

_- MAIS LA SAUVER DE QUOI ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu t'es faite attaquée ! dis-je en m'adressant à Merit. Que s'est-il réellement passé ?_

_- Tu tiens réellement à le savoir ? me dit ma meilleure amie._

_- Oui, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi._

_- Rentrez à l'intérieur, je vais préparer quelque chose à grignoter, dis Mr Sexy en nous faisant rentrer dans le hall._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V**_

QUOI?! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en avait pas parlé ? Je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle rentrait de plus en plus tard mais je pensais qu'il y avait un mec derrière ça, pas qu'elle était obligée de faire des stripteases pour pouvoir payer ses études. Elle aurait dû me le dire, j'ai un travail, je l'aurais aidé. La nouvelle m'a fait l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Ça faisait 3 jours qu'elle me l'avait annoncé et je ne l'avais toujours pas digéré. Je ne lui en veux pas mais il me faut du temps pour que la nouvelle passe.

**Flash-back :**

Nous étions tous assis dans le gigantesque salon - Merit, Mr U.S.A. et moi - en train de manger toutes les bonnes choses que Nathan nous avait ramenées. Elle soupira puis commença à tout nous raconter :

_- Ça a commencé il y a deux mois. J'avais de grave problèmes d'argent et je n'arrivais pas à payer mes études et il était bien sûr hors de question que je demande de l'argent à mes parents et j'avais bien trop de fierté pour demander de l'argent à Mallory. Alors j'ai commencé à chercher un travail, j'ai posté des annonces, passé plusieurs entretien, mais ça ne donnais toujours rien. J'étais au bord du gouffre. C'est le patron de la boîte qui est venu me voir, il avait vu mon annonce pour un boulot facile et qui soit rentable. Il m'avait dit que je ne serais que serveuse alors j'ai accepté. Puis il m'a vu me déhanché en coulisse sur " Ton Plaisir" de Micaela Mendez. Il m'a dit que je dansais bien et m'a demandé de faire un striptease juste une fois pour voir comment je me débrouillais. Puis il m'a envoyé sur scène de plus en plus souvent et j'ai finis par ne faire que ça._

J'avais remarqué que pendant tout le temps de son discours, elle avait gardé le visage baissé. Et nous on ne l'avais pas lâché du regard. Et d'un coup, je m'emporta :

_- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais aidé sans problème._

_-Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu as pris ton travail ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, c'était parce que je ne voulais plus dépendre de personne et subvenir à mes besoins._

_- Alors tu devrais comprendre que si je ne voulais pas t'emprunter de l'argent, c'était parce que je ne voulais dépendre de personne ! me dit-elle sèchement. Si tu m'en veux je comprendrais, mais seulement, dis le moi en face._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je cherche juste à savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie n'a pas voulu me confier qu'elle avait des problèmes d'argent._

_C'est le moment qu'a choisi Mr. Belle-Gueule pour nous rappeler sa présence. Il a bien choisi son instant de gloire celui-là..._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous disputez, puisque, Merit, vous n'aurais plus à payer vos études._

_- Oh ! Vous l'a ramenez pas ! Je ne vous est toujours pas pardonné d'avoir contacté le campus ! Car il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils ont pu être au courant pour l'agression !_

_- Ah ! Tu as enfin retrouvé tes esprits ! Enfin ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête tout à l'heure ! Impayable !_

Et sans nous en rendre compte, nous étions parti dans un énorme fou rire et avions totalement oublié le drame qui venait de se passer.

**Fin du Flash-Back**


End file.
